Tsubasa Yumi
Tsubasa Yumi (翼ゆみ Tsubasa Yumi) is one of the five main characters of Dino Spirits Precure. She was a shy bookworm and an aspiring pilot, she is a second year at Shooting Star Elementary. Her alter-ego is Cure Wing (キュアウィング Kyua U~ingu), and is known as the Flying Hope. Whenever she finds a solution to the team's problems, she often shouts''' "Eureka!"' (ユーレカ！''Yūreka!) Appearance As a civilian, Yumi has long wavey black hair and blue eyes. She wears a pair of black frame glasses, a brown vest over a long white polo shirt, a navy blue medium length pleated skirt, and brown dress shoes. She also had a faux aviation badge on her vest along with a pilot scarf that she uses to cover her mouth As Cure Wing, TBA Personality While quite skittish when it comes to interacting with her fellow students, Yumi is quite intelligent for her age, often using the knowledge she learned to improve the lives of both herself and her family. She is also a fan of aviation, owning a badge from the Blue Angels of whom she dreams of joining when she grew up. She also ended up develop a severe herpetophobia due to her brother accidentally getting the two lost in the Fossil Museam when they were little; forcing the two to brave through the fossil display. These fossils ended up terrifying her and cause her to develop this phobia. Relationships *'Tsubasa Keiko' - Despite living in another country due to her duties as a flight instructor at a Californian navel base, her mother was one of Yumi’s personal heroes and she dreamed of one day flying alongside her, even wearing a faux aviation badge and pilot scarf that her mother sent to her as gifts. *'Tsubasa Gentaro' - While he is her complete opposite, Yumi still loved her brother enough to entrust him with her secret. He often helps her out at the Fossil Museum, due to him seemingly sharing Kota’s love of dinosaurs. *'Kodai Kota '- As her best friend, Yumi and Kota often shared notes on birds and often bonded during study sessions. Kota also helps her when it comes to her herpetophobia *'Katsuki Rentaro '- While terrified of his fairy form at first, Yumi slowly began to warm upto Rentaro and consider him as a friend. She also tends to tease him about his developing crush for Kota. *'Torago Mitsuki '- TBA *'Kyoryusei Kanna' - Yumi was cautious of Kanna at first, not believing her story at first and thinking that she might be hiding something. But after teaming up with her against Kumantis, she saw her as the kind yet naive girl that they had met that day. After she regained her memories as Horn, they often paired up in order to tease Gnaw about his crush on Kota Etymology Tsubasa (翼) - meaning wings Yumi (ゆみ), when spelled with the character (弓), would mean bow While not dinosaurs, the Pterosaurs known to be wing'ed flying lizards. This group of dinosaurs are what Cure Wing's Kyoryupon are based on. History Becoming Cure Wing At school one day, Kota came to Yumi and told her about becoming a Precure the other night, she then introduced Gnaw and had to physically restrain her friend to keep her from causing a scene. After calming down, Yumi asked to study the Kyoryupon but wasn’t able to make pick up anything she recognized from the medal. Kota asked if she wanted to become a Precure too but Yumi declined saying she wasn’t really suited to fighting anyway. Gnaw remarked that it’s not that simple, the Kyoryupon are alive and chose their wielders. Suddenly they heard some commotion and ran into Kumantis for the first time. After a bit of difficulty, Kota transformed in front of Yumi and fought against him. She wound up having some trouble though and, seeing her friend in peril, Yumi suddenly rushed forward without thinking and whacked the cave bear over the head with an iron pipe that was on the ground. Kumantis snarled in pain and turned his attention on Yumi. Suddenly Gnaw noticed a bright light shine from a nearby tree and suddenly the Petra Kyoryupon flew down into her hand and summoned a blue Gao Pact. Copying Kota, Yumi transformed and her fear suddenly turned to glee as she suddenly found she could fly. She didn’t have time to enjoy it for long though as Kumantis attacked her in a blind rage. With her new powers, she was able to outmaneuver the Bifrost and his Saurrow before taking out the latter with a Sky Strike. Kumantis retreated, vowing revenge. Kota tackled her friend in a massive hug, happy that not only did she have a new ally in her current fight but Yumi had taken a major step in conquering her fears as well. Gnaw then reminded the girls that his presence in this world was supposed to be a secret and they’d better not tell anyone else. With that, the Dino Spirits Precure was officially formed. Recruiting Nychus and Pyre One day, a pair of spirits were found by Itsushiro’s excavation team. A Deinonychus named Nychus and a Quetzalcoatlus called Pyre. They were a bit difficult to reason with at first but came around after Kota and Yumi protected them from Kumantis. The two Spirits responded by transforming into a new set of Kyoryupon, giving the Precure access to powerful new forms known as Nychus Soul and Quetzal Soul, allowing them to drive the general away once again. After that, Gnaw explained that the remaining Dino Spirits had been scattered all over Human World and they need them all in order to save both of their realms. With the help of Yumi, he created a special vehicle called the Dino Rocket which would allow them to lock onto the signal of the closest spirit and blast off to it’s location in a matter of minutes. Feeling his knowledge of dinosaurs could come in handy, Kota’s father offered to join them on their quest when he had the time and would help in any way he could. With that, the group began their search for the remaining Spirits. Telling Gentaro the Truth Later on, Gentaro started to suspect that his sister was hiding something from him and decided to follow her around for the day in secret. However he wound up getting caught up in an attack by Kumantis and Yumi wound up transforming in front of her brother. After a fierce battle, Kota and Yumi wound up combining their powers into a new attack called Fossil Dream, seemingly destroying Kumantis for good. Afterwards, Gentaro suddenly confronted his sister and asked what was going on. Yumi decided to come clean, apologizing for lying to him but asking him to keep this a secret from their dad. Gentaro agreed on the condition that he be able to hang out with them at the fossil museum from time to time. With that, Gentaro started working at the museum on occasion and even accompanied the Precure on some of their trips around the world. He also seemed to get along surprisingly well with Gnaw too. A Close Call A while later, the Precure arrived in London hot on the trail of a new Dino Spirit. Having a rudimentary grasp of English thanks to her mother Yumi acted as the group’s translator for the duration of the trip. However, Kota wound up getting overexcited and taking off on her own. While searching for her, Yumi suddenly ran into Sabre who seemed unusually distracted. Sabre turned a nearby stoplight into a Saurrow and took off. Meanwhile, a reporter named Cassie Chase was a looking for a new story with her crew when suddenly they happened to spy a young girl facing off with a giant monster. Unaware she was being filmed, Yumi transformed into a Precure before their eyes and went on the offensive. However, this particular Saurrow had the ability to stop and slow the flow of time by changing the light on its forehead and Yumi found herself outmatched when suddenly Kota found her and was able to use her speed to force the Saurrow to retreat. Just as Yumi was about to chew her friend out for running off they were suddenly ambushed by Cassie and her news crew who started bombarding the girls with questions. The reporters were scared off by a loud screech and the girls were approached by a very polite Dimorphodon Spirit named Sero as well as a Triceratops called Tsuno. Gnaw chimed in and told Yumi that he saw the news crew filming her and she’d better take care of this unless she wants their lives to suddenly get a lot more difficult. With Sero’s help, they managed to track Cassie down. Yumi attempted to reason with her but the reporter wouldn’t back down, saying that this could be the story of her career. Suddenly the Saurrow from before attacked the news station, the girls transformed and fought against it but found themselves struggling against its powers. Sero arrived and offered to lend a wing, transforming into a Kyoryupon and landing in Yumi’s hand. She dropped it into her Pact and transformed. With her new Dimorpho Soul, Yumi was able to overpower the Saurrow and prevent it from using its powers, finally incinerating it with a Snap Inferno. As thanks for helping her, Cassie offered Yumi a deal: they would let her do a story on the Precure but she wouldn’t mention their names or show them transforming. The group accepted this and headed for home after Tsuno decided to tag along with them. Saving Gin Later, the group’s journey brought them to the shores of Ireland where they heard reports of a strange monster attacking farms throughout the country and decided to investigate. As they searched, Gnaw senses the were being followed and saw a little Tapejara named Ko in a branch above them. She seemed to be familiar with Gnaw and teased him for hanging out with a bunch of humans. When asked what she was doing here Ko said she came here with a friend of hers named Gin but they got separated. Gnaw reluctantly allowed her to tag along and they continued their search. They soon discovered that Gin was the monster that had been attacking farms lately and was completely out of control. Suddenly Sabre approached and commented that their new experiment was successful. Kota asked what she meant and the Bifrost said there was a special kind of Saurrow inside the spinosaurus’ head controlling its mind. Gnaw asked what happened to that whole “honorable combat” crap she was always spouting to which Sabre responded that this was a direct order from her king and while she admitted she didn’t like it either she wasn’t about to let them get in their way. The girls were forced to transform and found themselves fighting against both Sabre and the out of control Dino Spirit. Determined to help her friend, Ko decided to lend Yumi her power. With Jara Soul, Yumi gained the ability to manipulate the earth. With this, she was able to throw her opponents off balance and force the Saurrow out of Gin’s head. With her duty finished, Sabre retreated and Yumi finished off the Saurrow. Gin apologized for the trouble and turned into a Kyoryupon that the group took back with them. The Festival of Friendship Later Kyoryuhara’s Gao Festival, also known as the “Festival of Friendship”, has officially begun. The festival consisted of various team events designed to promote trust and camaraderie. Wanting to improve their teamwork, Kota decided to drag Yumi and Gnaw along with her. While they participated in the events, a mischievous Nyctosaurus Spirit called Zeb snuck into the festival and decided to play pranks on people in secret. He was eventually spotted by Yumi though who chastised the Spirit but wound up having to defend him when Saikotsu and Sabre suddenly arrived. Impressed after seeing the Precure in battle, Zeb decided to pass his power onto Yumi. With her new Nycto Soul and an assist from Kota and Gnaw the group was able to drive off the generals once again. A Letter from Mom Later, Yumi got a letter from her mother inviting her and her friends to come visit her in America during summer vacation. Gnaw initially wanted nothing to do with this until the group suddenly picked up a Dino Spirit signal headed right for them. It turned out to be an Allosaurus Spirit named Tobi who peppered random English phrases into his speech. It seems during his time in the Human World he’d developed a strong interest in American culture and offered to join the group in exchange for them letting him come on their trip. Kota saw nothing wrong with this so Tobi turned into a Kyoryupon and placed himself in Gnaw’s care. Keiko Learns the Truth Upon arrival they were greeted by Keiko and Yumi introduced her to Mitsuki, Rentaro, and Kanna, claiming the latter was visiting from another country and had a rare but not serious skin condition. Keiko accepted this and showed the group around the base. Arriving at the airfield, Keiko unveiled a special surprise for her daughter: she was going to take her flying with her. Yumi was of course overjoyed by this and the two set off. Meanwhile, Saikotsu had arrived following Tobi’s trail and transformed a nearby jet into a special kind of Saurrow that he could pilot. He suddenly attacked Keiko and Yumi midflight and while her mother’s piloting skills were able to evade the Bifrost for a while the two eventually found themselves overwhelmed. Having no choice, Yumi asked her mother to open the hatch. She suddenly transformed in front of her and took flight, engaging the Elasmoth in an intense aerial battle. Keiko landed safely just as the others arrived. When asked where Yumi was Keiko just smirked and pointed upward, commenting that her daughter could probably give her own squad a run for their money. After cycling through a bunch of different Spirit Bursts, Yumi finally finished off the Saurrow with a Sky Strike, forcing Saikotsu to bail out and escape. Later Tobi chimed in saying that he was impressed by Yumi’s skill, a fact that her mother had to agree with. Keiko smiled and told Yumi that she was becoming a fine young woman and a great soldier in her own right. She then decided to swap out the faux badge she gave her daughter years ago for a real one, wishing her good luck on her journey and that she’s looking forward to the day when Yumi could fly like that on her own power. Mother and daughter then shared a salute as the group said their goodbyes and left to continue exploring the country. Tailing Kanna After arriving back home, Yumi still had a lot of questions regarding her new teammate and decided to follow Kanna for a day in hopes of discovering something new. However, Kanna seemed to just be the sweet, somewhat naive girl Yumi always knew her as. Suddenly Kumantis attacked again and the two wound up having to team up. Afterwards, Yumi decided that while she didn’t know everything about her new friend Kanna was still a good person at heart and decided to just trust her from then on. Gaining Draco Form Later Yumi received another letter from her mother saying that she was able to pull some strings and get her enrolled in an internship program on the base where Keiko was stationed. However, this would mean that Yumi would have to move to America and leave her friends behind, possibly for as long as a few years. She went on to say that Yumi didn’t have to decide right away, she could finish off the school year first and then get back to her later. To add to her worries, Gentaro suddenly approached her and told her that he liked Kota and since the whole thing with her and Gnaw turned out to be a rumor he decided he was going to confess to her and wondered if his sister could help him. Yumi was still a bit conflicted about moving and wound up brushing him off without thinking. Gentaro decided to just wing it and see what happened, heading over to the Fossil Museum. Kota wound up turning him down as nicely as she could, saying that with everything that’s been going on wasn’t really interested in any serious relationship right now (which made Gnaw a little nervous). Gentaro pretended to shrug it off and left after that. Being a bit more upset than he let on, Gentaro pouted for a bit before suddenly running into Kumantis who took advantage of the boy’s troubled heart and turned him into a Saurrow. Yumi arrived just in time to see her brother transform. A tough battle ensued, with Yumi mostly staying on the defensive as she didn’t want to risk hurting her brother. She called out to him, apologizing for before and begging him to wake up. Suddenly, her Gao Pact began glowing with a bright light and spat out a Kyoryupon Yumi had never seen before. Slotting in the new medal Yumi was suddenly transformed into a wyvern-like form. Realizing this was probably the new power the Dragon King told them about, she used her new Draco form to overpower the Saurrow, purifying it and freeing her brother. Battle Against the Black Dragon Later, Yumi gathered everyone together and announced that she decided to accept the internship position her mother told her about and would be leaving for America at the end of the current semester. Her friends and family were of course sad to see her go but wished her the best of luck in achieving her dreams. Keiko came to Kyoryuhara during the holidays to visit her family and formally discuss Yumi’s upcoming internship in more detail. However, she would up getting caught up in the Saurrow’s attack and was frozen solid along with the rest of the city. After the Black Dragon was revived, Yumi had an idea and took the group over to Cassie’s news studio in London, telling the reporter that she had the story of a lifetime for her. With that, the Precure officially revealed themselves to the world, although Wataru wound up being more surprised that he was the only one in the family that didn’t already know. A few weeks after the fight was over, Yumi prepared to leave with her mother and her friends and family came to see her off. Yumi grinned and told Rentaro that for his own sake he’d better take good care of Kota, wishing them both the best of luck. Timeskip 10 years later, Yumi was now an ace pilot in the US Navy and flew alongside her mother like she always dreamed. She still thought of her friends often, keeping their picture in a locket around her neck along with her now blank Kyoryupon. Cure Wing '"The Flying Hope! Cure Wing!" ' 空飛ぶ希望！ キュアウィング！ ''Soratobu kibō! Kyuau~ingu! '''Cure Wing (キュアウィング Kyua U~ingu) is Yumi's alter-ego. She is the Dino Spirits Precure's second-in-command and harnesses the power of the pteradon. She can create a pair of energy wings that she can use to fly across the sky in order to fight aerial opponents, as well as create feathers to either use as projectiles or as knives. Transformation Sequence As she loads the Ptera Kyoryupon in to the back of her Gao Pact, Yumi removes it from her belt holster and cause a spiritual projection of a pteradon to appear before her. From there, the Dino Spirit flies into the sky as her clothes turned into clouds before pressing the button, shouting "Fossil Break!", and causing the Dino Spirit to dive down and enter her body, blowing away the clouds and revealing her Precure outfit. Once she placed in the Gao Pack into her belt, she spread her wings and introduced herself Quetzal Soul Quetzal Soul '( ケツァール魂 ''Ketsu~āru Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Wing can use. With the Quetzal Kyoryupon, her wingspan is increased and she gains the ability to create tornadoes with the flap of her wings. This form's finisher is the Temphest Arrow. Dimorpho Soul '''Dimorpho Soul (ディモルフォ魂 Dīmōfō Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Wing can use. With the Dimorpho Soul, she gains a pair of claws stylized like the skull of the dimorphosaurus, which she can use to either slash at foes or can clutch them together in order to fire a stream of flames. This form's finisher is the Snap Inferno Nycto Soul Nycto Soul '( ニクト魂 ''Nikutō Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Wing can use. With the Nycto Kyoryupon, her wings can be combined into a large boomerang for her to throw around, as well as gains a large crest that allows her to control over water. This form's finisher is the Tsunami Vortex Jara Soul 'Jara Soul '(ジャラ魂 Jara Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Wing can use. With the Jara Kyoryupon, she gains a crest that she can remove to manipulate the earth, creating pillars for her to leap off and fly around or cause earthquakes. This form's finisher is the Canyon Break Draco Soul '''Draco Soul (竜魂 Ryū Tamashī) is Cure Wing's Upgraded form, which is based off of the wyvern. This form grants her the powers of all of her previous four Spirit Bursts, along with the ability to summon many of the weapons she gained from them. Her wind powers be increased ten-fold to the point where she can create a ring of feathers around her as a barrier. This form's finisher is the Feather Dance Attacks *'Sky Strike' (スカイストライク Sukai Sutoraiku) - Her solo attack with the Ptera Kyoryupon, she flies high into the air before slamming into her enemy at top speed *'Temphest Arrow' (テンペストアロー Tenpeuto Arō) - Her solo attack with the Quetzal Kyoryupon, where she transforms her wings into a bow before firing a spinning arrow at the opponent *'Snap Inferno' (スナップインフェルノ Sunappu Inferuno) - Her solo attack with the Dimorpho Kyoryupon, she charges up a powerful burst of flames from her claws that she fires directly at the opponent *'Tsunami Vortex' (津波渦 Tsunami Uzu) - Her solo attack with the Nycto Kyoryupon, where she tosses her boomerang at the opponent and manipulate it to spin around them. This causes a pseudo tsunami to form around them and purify the opponent as the boomerang cuts the tsunami in half *'Canyon Break' (キャニオンブレイク Kyanion Bureiku) - Her solo attack with the Jara Kyoryupon, in which she drags her opponent through the ground mid-flight before flying into the air and dropping them at high speed *'Feather Dance' (フェザーダンス Fezā Dansu) - Her solo attack with the Draco Kyoryupon, where she summons multiple razor sharp feathers that rain down on her opponent *'Fossil Dream' (化石の夢 Kaseki no Yume) - Her first team attack where she and Cure Claw bombard the enemy with a wave of slashes and feathers. *'Ancient Rhythm' (古代のリズム Kodai no Rizumu) - Her second team attack where she, Cure Claw, Cure Jaw, and Cure Horn all combine their attacks into a massive wave that shoots towards the enemy *'Mesozoic Strike' (中生代ストライク Chūseidai Sutoraiku) - Her third team attack where all 5 Cures charge forward with elementally charged auras before landing a series of attacks on the opponent. *'Colorful Inferno' (カラフルなインフェルノ Karafuruna Inferuno) - Her fourth group attack where, in Draco Form, all 5 Cures combine their powers into a massive 5 color fireball attack. *'Dinosaur Carnival' (恐竜のカーニバル Kyōryū no Kānibaru) - A special attack only used in episode 46. Combines the powers of the 5 Cures plus all of the Dino Spirits into a huge wall of light that slams into their opponent at high speed. Trivia *Visually, she resembles Yukishina Honoka a bit when it comes to her civilian identity. *Outside of her Draco Form, all of her Spirit Bursts grant her some kind of weapon for her to use. Category:Dino Spirits Precure Category:Cures Category:Main Cures